Scaling of silicon technology continues while researchers investigate alternative novel materials for future technology generations beyond year 2015. Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) with their excellent carrier mobility are a potential candidate. CNT's have been evaluated for use as field effect transistors (FETs), and may have applications for fast switch devices. Optimization of architectural design and structural features will be necessary for providing the highest performing devices required for high performance circuit operation.